


Royalties

by heartSelect



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Breakfast, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Morning, Other, Pancakes, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartSelect/pseuds/heartSelect
Summary: You wake up to Koutarou singing and cooking breakfast after a late night of binging cartoons





	

You woke up to the clattering outside your room and the growing coldness beside you. Kōtarō had already gotten out bed before you... That's a surprise.

You groaned, pulling the covers up and curling into a ball trying to go back to sleep but alas, you just couldn't with the faint noise and the fact that your fiancé wasn't beside you made it harder to go back to slumber. Yes, you read that right, _fiancé._

You two have known each other since middle school and have been going out since high school and just last week, after 3 years of graduating high school, he finally proposed. The proposal was amusing but it was worth tearing up out of joy. I mean, he made an owl carry the ring for god's sake! It was a simple silver ring with a small (your birthstone) and sapphire.

You got out of bed, only wearing an oversized shirt and underwear. You were still a bit tired from marathoning cartoon shows with Kōtarō last night. Western cartoons are weird. You thought I'd be fun to watch them and somehow you got hooked so you made Kōtarō watch them with you. The cartoons you watched last night were The Amazing World of Gumball, Gravity Falls, and Adventure Time. You liked those three best, so far. They seem more thought out, weird as they are, they do have cool storylines. Some things that would make you think as you watch them.

You walked out of you shared room and you could smell the faint scent of toast. The clattering was coming from the kitchen and you heard a faint tune. A familiar one. You quietly went to the kitchen and the song Kōtarō was singing almost made you burst out laughing but you held it in. This was just too amusing.

"Making Babies~ making, making babies, that's what we're doing, Making babies~" he was singing Bacon Pancakes but changed the words to making babies. His hips were even swaying as he sang and flipped the pancake.

With your shoulder leaning on the doorway and a playful smile on your face, you finally interrupted his _amazing_ performance. "Kōtarō, if you sing that in bed, I will seriously punch you." you teased, chuckling a bit, walking closer to where he was just swaying his hips from.

Kōtarō froze to the sound of your voice. He slowly turned with his face slowly reddening from embarrassment. "(Y--Y/N)!" he exclaimed, "I-I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed since you wondered last night what it would feel like to be a royalty like Bubblegum so I wanted to surprise you... A-and... yeah." he rambled, scratching the back of his head, looking away bashfully. "Guess I should've woken up earlier, huh?" he said, throwing you a smile.

You were a bit taken back to his reasons and the smile only made your own cheeks burn. He was being cute again. This side of him wasn't much of a surprise to you when he first showed it but it was still quite unfamiliar. It was oddly cute.

Going from a moody, energetic dork to a thoughtful, shy one was what really made you love him even more. You chuckled, shaking your head. "Nah, it's fine. We did stay up all night." you said, putting your arms around his neck pulling him a bit down, his hands instinctively going to your waist. You gave him a chaste kiss before placing your foreheads together. "But breakfast sounds good." you smiled.

"Yeah." Kōtarō said before giving you a kiss once again. You let go so he could continue making breakfast while you went to set the table.

You smiled to yourself thinking as you glanced at the ring on your ring finger.

_'If royalty meant Kōtarō acting more loving and cute, then I wouldn't mind him being my King'_

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a crack fic because of the making babies joke but then it turned into fluff


End file.
